Paracel Storm
Paracel Storm (Chinese: 西沙群岛风暴; Vietnamese': Bão Hoàng Sa') is a multiplayer map featured in Battlefield 4. It is set in the Paracel Islands on the South China Sea and was first seen during the Gamescom 2013 Electronic Arts press conference. The map features combined arms gameplay, with a huge focus on both naval and aerial warfare with attack boats and jets being present in the map. The layout features a large island to the north, and roughly seven smaller islands to the south. Three of the smaller islands are connected by bridges. The layout is generally symmetric, mirrored from west to east. Sometime during the round, air raid sirens will alert players to an incoming tropical storm. The storm will start pouring rain down on the island and cause the once still ocean to develop rolling waves. A destroyer will eventually crash into one of the many islands. Once the ship crashes into the island, the anti-aircraft turrets mounted on the deck of the ship become available as Commander Assets. Conquest Equipment Deployments One team spawns from a mission-capable warship to the west; the other team spawns from islands further east. Flags A: Dockyard Vehicle resource: An additional attack boat spawns here. The northernmost flag, located on the north side of the largest island. It can be captured from the sea. A radar tower stands to the south, in the middle of the island. The M82A3 may appear here as a Battle Pickup. B: Barracks Commander resource: Gunship The barracks buildings stand on the south side of the same large island containing the Dockyard. The buildings and the yard they enclose are fairly set off from the rest of the map. Four emplacements are mounted ashore, two facing south, and the others facing east and west. The USAS-12 may appear here as a Battle Pickup. C: Firebase Island Commander resource: Vehicle Scan Trenches on this island help protect a building complex on this western island. Levolution: To the southwest stand a series of windmills set in the open ocean. A wrecked American warship floats near the closest of these windmills. When the storm arrives, the windmill can be destroyed (even with infantry firearms), causing the storm to carry the warship ashore. As it runs aground, it will destroy much of the building complex. The warship deck becomes part of the capture area, lending its C-RAM as a commander asset. The M82A3 MID and HVM2 may appear here as battle pickups after the destroyer has ran aground. D: Solar Island Commander resource: Infantry Scan This island contains a solar panel array and two emplacements. An island to the south connects Solar Island to Firebase Island by bridges. There are three emplacements protecting this island. E: Shipwreck A destroyed aircraft carrier remains scuttled to the south. The capture area is on the front half, which leans slightly away. The listing deck and aircraft wreckage provide cover. (There does not appear to be enough slope for the wreckage to be used as environmental hazards as in "Angry Sea".) Obliteration The bomb generally spawns on the larger island to the north (Dockyard and Barracks). The six Bomb drops are generally located on the smaller islands to the south. Both teams can deploy via paradrop towards the southern part of the large island, where the Barracks are located. Rush This map has 4 stages in Rush mode. Trivia *The stele in the middle of the Barracks Area roughly translates to: "We do not fear godlike enemies, we fear piglike Teammates". A popular phrase used very commonly in Chinese online gaming communities. Gallery Battlefield_4_Paracel_Storm_Screenshot_1.jpg Battlefield_4_Paracel_Storm_Screenshot_3.jpg Battlefield_4_Paracel_Storm_Screenshot_4.jpg Battlefield_4_Paracel_Storm_Screenshot_5.jpg Category:Maps Category:Maps of Battlefield 4 Category:Battlefield 4